


I'll Be Home For Christmas

by justthehiddles



Series: Twelve Days of Hiddlesmas 2020 [5]
Category: War Horse (2011)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Letters, Light Angst, Love Letters, Mentions of War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: A letter home from James.
Relationships: James Nicholls/Reader
Series: Twelve Days of Hiddlesmas 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039582
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	I'll Be Home For Christmas

My darling,

I am hoping this letter finds you in good health. I appreciated your most recent letter and the news of Mrs. Collins and the errant cow. I can see her in my mind now shooing the cow from the yard. All the boys thought it was funny as well. It is getting colder and colder T and I am grateful for my thick wool coat, particularly at night. How I miss sitting in front of a warm fire in the fireplace with Mother playing the piano and Father reading. And you by my side. I miss our talks, my love. And your smile. The memory of your smile is often the only thing getting me through the days.

I won’t trouble your mind with the horror stories of life in trenches. I have seen things no man should see, and I will be grateful to return home after we win the war and make you my wife and put all this behind me.

Well enough about that. There is talk of there being a Christmas truce here. Can you imagine having Christmas dinner with a German soldier? Although it would not be the strangest thing to happen out here. I am looking forward to seeing what there may be to eat. I overheard Matthews mention the possibility of a Christmas goose.

The light is getting as the sun dips below the horizon. I shall drift off to sleep dreaming of you, my love. I miss you so much and I love you more than anything. And it is your love that is keeping me going. We shall be together forever when I return. Until then, keep me in your prayers, darling. Happy Christmas.

Yours always,

James


End file.
